Retour vers le passé
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: Un cour de potion, un mélange de deux potions mal, très mal préparées, et voici un petit voyage dans le temps pour le trio d'or, Drago Malefoy, et Sumer Potter, soeur jumelle de Harry Potter. Ils se retrouvent tous coincés en 1977, lors de la dernière année d'étude des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans. De mystèrieuses disparitions vont alors avoir lieu.
1. Chapter 1

2 mai 1998. Harry Potter et sa soeur jumelle Sumer Potter, viennent de tuer le mage noir, Voldemort. A cet instant, ils se trouvent sur le pont menant à Poudlard, en ruine, avec leurs meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Harry venait tout juste de casser la baguette de Sureau en deux, et en avait jetés les deux bouts dans le vide avec l'accord de sa soeur mais sous les protestations du rouquin.

5 septembre 1998. Les élèves de Poudlard de l'année 1997-1998 avaient été priés de revenir à l'école de sorcellerie pour refaire leur année. Les professeurs avaient unanimement décidé de nommer Minerva McGonagall directrice de Poudlard après la mort de l'ancien directeur, Severus Rogue.  
Un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait aussi dû être choisit pour combler le vide qu'avait laisser le dernier. Le nouveau professeur ne fut personne d'autre que Remus Lupin. Il avait d'abord voulu refuser, mais la nouvelle directrice l'avait presque harcelé pour qu'il accepte, et sous les beuglantes incessantes, il avait dû se plier à la demande de McGonagall, laissant sa femme et son fils seuls, à la maison.  
C'est ainsi que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sumer se rendirent au cours de DCFM avec une joie presque contagieuse. La jeune fille blonde, Sumer, avait été très heureuse de savoir que son parrain allait une nouvelle fois leur enseigner ce cours. Elle était en tête du petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finiggan les regoignirent quelques instant avant d'entrer en classe.  
Lupin arriva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les Serpentard le regardèrent bizarrement. Même après la guerre, ils étaient toujours de vrais salauds. Drago Malefoy, lui, restait cependant dans son coin. Plus de remarque sarcastique, plus de regards noirs vers les Gryffondor, rien. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle non plus ne se moquaient plus d'eux. Ils se tenaient à carreaux désormais, conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient de revenir à Poudlard. Remus Lupin invita les élèves à rentrer en classe. Il se mit derrière sont bureau et regarda chaque élèves.  
\- Bienvenu pour votre réelle dernière année à l'école de Poudlard ! salua t-il  
\- Bonjour Professeur Lupin ! dirent en coeur les élèves de Gryffondor, ainsi que certain de Serpentard, soucieux de se faire bien voir pour une fois.  
Sumer resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer son parrain, heureuse de le voir à cette place qu'il avait occupée presque cinq ans au par avant et dont il avait été viré pour une raison ignoble.  
\- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais commencer le cours en vous apprenant un sortilège qui me tient à coeur. Mais attention ! Ce sortilège est très dangereux. Il n'est à utiliser qu'en cas de danger de mort, avertit le professeur. Ce sortilège a été inventé par votre dernier directeur en date, Severus Rogue. Il se nomme le sectumsempra ! rajouta t-il  
À ces mots, Harry, Sumer et Drago relevèrent la tête en panique. Chacun d'eux avait connu ce sort, aussi bien en le subissant, qu'en le jetant. Remus aperçu leur regard inquiet, mais il les rassura d'un geste de la main, puis par ces paroles :  
\- Ne vous inquietez pas, vous les utiliserez dans un espace fermé, et bien sûr, sur un pantin en bois ! Ainsi, vous ne risquez rien.  
\- Mais, professeur, c'est un sort très dangereux ! informa Hermione, qui elle aussi connaissait le sort par l'intermédiaire de Harry et Sumer.  
\- Je le sais, Miss Granger, je le sais, mais j'aimerai rendre hommage à Severus Rogue ! dit-il tout simplement, de la peine dans la voix.  
Les élèves présent dans la salle furent surpris par cette révélation. Jamais ils n'auraient cru un jour que quelqu'un pourrais vouloir rendre hommage à leur défunt professeur de potion.  
Le cour fut finit sans aucune blessure. Bien entendu, Harry et Sumer n'eurent aucun mal à exécuter l'exercice, ayant déjà utilisé ce sort. Drago, lui, eut peur de le faire, sachant que s'il le ratait, il ressentirait une nouvelle fois cet douleur comme s'il était transpercer par des épées de toute part.

Voici maintenant l'heure d'aller manger. Drago, en entrant dans la salle, fut regarder par des centaines d'yeux amoureux. Lors de la bataille finale, il avait aidé l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui lui avait valu d'être admirer par des centaines de personnes (garçons, filles, hommes et femmes) mais lui, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'être tranquille. Mais c'était trop demandé. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table et prit de quoi manger.  
\- Ça va Drago ? demanda Pansy, voyant que son ami était pensif.  
\- Ouai, ça va merci, j'ai juste envie de manger... et de le faire en paix ! dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule qui se pressait près de lui.  
La brune le regarda inquiète. Il avait perdu toute envie de rire, de parler, d'emmerder les Potter. Il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même. Goyle examinait lui aussi son ami. Blaise et Théo, eux, étaient occupés à se rouler une pelle, et ne voyait pas la tristesse sur le visage de leur ami.  
Le dîner se finit et les élèves se rendirent à leur cours. Pour les 7ème année de Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'était celui de potion. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient fabriquer une potion pour soigner une morsure de serpent. Cela réjouit Hermione. Enfin une potion qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Harry, quant à lui eut une mine dépité. Ça allait encore lui faire une mauvaise note. Le professeur leur donna l'explication pour la réussir. Harry fit équipe avec Ron, Hermione avec Sumer.  
\- Pourquoi Hermione ne se met pas avec moi, et Sumer avec toi ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
\- Je sais pas ! répondit celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Elles sont super intelligentes et en plus super fortes en potion, on aurait enfin une bonne note si elles arrêtaient de se la jouer " solidarité féminine ! continua t-il.  
\- C'est vrai !  
\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que t'as !? s'énerva Ron en voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait guère.  
\- Quoi ? demanda le concerné, toujours dans le vague.  
\- Tu ne m'écoute pas !  
\- Regarde la potion ! Elle devrait être bleue claire et elle est verte kaki ! râla Harry  
\- Et merde ! jura le rouquin.  
Le professeur s'approcha d'eux et afficha une mine dépité sur le visage, indiquant aux deux amis qu'il y avait bien un problème.  
\- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? demande t-il.  
\- C'est bien ça le problème ! On sait pas ! dit Ron.  
\- Bon, pour avoir au moins réussit à mettre les ingrédients, je vous mets 5/10 ! dit le professeur en s'en allant.  
\- Tu vois Harry, ça, c'est une raison pour laquelle je ne regrette pas Rogue ! chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.  
\- Miss Potter, Miss Granger, 10/10, comme d'habitude ! sourit le prof.  
Ron et Harry grimacèrent. Encore un bon point pour elles deux. Drago, dans son coin, fit de même. Mais lui, parce que sa potion faisait des bruits bizarres. Depuis la rentré, il ne parvenait plus à faire une seule potion correcte. Le prof regarda le chaudron et demanda comment il s'y était pris. Drago ne répondit pas. Il était hypnotisé par le liquide qui dansait dans son chaudron. Le prof demanda aux élèves de s'éloigner, sentant bien qu'il y avait un gros problème avec cette substance visqueuse. La potion de Ron et Harry fit bientôt les mêmes bruits.  
Les chaudrons se renversèrent sous les remous des liquides et ces deux-ci se mélangèrent, prirent une teinte rouge et noir, et le mélange coula jusqu'au pied de certains élèves. Ceux-ci furent Harry, Sumer, Hermione, Ron et Drago. Ces derniers s'évanouir. Les autres élèves commencèrent à paniquer, tandis que l'enseignant fit disparaitre la potion au sol. Il demanda à Neville d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa soeur. Il la secoua lui demandant de se réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard. Harry lui demanda si elle allait bien et réveilla Ron puis Hermione. Quand ils furent levés, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans la salle des potions, mais elle était...différente. Plus vieille. Sumer fut la première à voir Malefoy étendu par terre.  
\- Tu vas pas l'aider ! s'étonna Ron en la voyant s'approcher de lui.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda la blonde.  
\- Bien, c'est Malefoy ! répliqua le roux.  
\- Et il nous à aidé pendant la guerre, il ne nous fait plus chier pendant les cours ! rétorqua t-elle.  
Elle s'avança vers le blond et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Elle se dit qu'il était mignon quand il dormait, mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, se disant qu'elle devenait folle. Le garçon se réveilla et quand il aperçu les yeux bleus de la Gryffondor, il se leva d'un bond.  
\- Où sommes-nous ? demande t-il paniqué.  
\- On est dans la salle de potion mais... elle n'est pas pareille ! lui dit Sumer.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître trois garçons du même âge qu'eux. Et là, les cœurs des deux Potter ne firent qu'un bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Les cœurs des deux Potter ne firent qu'un bond ! Les trois garçons qui venaient d'entrer avaient quelque chose de familier. Et pour cause ! Devant eux, se tenaient les jeunes Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, mais surtout James Potter. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Ils riaient, sûrement venaient-ils de faire une mauvaise blague à Rusard, le concierge, ou encore à Servilius !

\- La tête qu'il faisait ! ria James.

\- Mon dieu, c'était hi-la-rant ! ajouta Sirius.

\- Moi, je pense qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! dit Remus.

\- Mais enfin, Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il y a deux minutes, tu riais avec nous ! le contre-dit James.

\- Oui, mais je suis censé être correcte et respecter les règles en tant que Préfet en chef ! dit le loup-garou.

\- Ola la, Remus, rien ne vaut cette expression sur le visage du concierge ! rigola Sirius.

Soudain, ils se figèrent tout les trois. Ils venaient de voir les cinq intrus dans la pièce, et surtout, les deux qui se trouvaient les plus en avant.

\- Oh merde ! jura James.

\- Vous allez nous dénoncer ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

Ni Harry, ni Sumer ne réagirent, ce fut donc Hermione qui prit la parole. Elle s'avança en mettant au passage ses mains sur les épaules de ses amis.

\- Non, nous n'allons pas vos dénoncer, mais... j'aimerais savoir en quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- Mais... en 1977 bien sûre, quelle question ! répondit Remus, suspicieux.

\- Merde ! jura à son tour Malefoy en se tournant à 45°.

\- Qui êtes-vous, on ne vous a jamais vu ! s'exclama James, se doutant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Ses yeux balayèrent les cinq inconnus, mais quand ils tombèrent sur Sumer et Harry, ils s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vous... vous m'êtes familiers tout les deux... on dirait... mon portrait craché toi là, le garçon ! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Écoutez monsieur, on vient du futur ! En vrai, on vient de l'année 1998. Nous avons atterrit ici suite à un accident qui a mélanger deux potions ratées ! expliqua Hermione d'une traite, ne réfléchissant pas pour une fois.

\- Des gens qui viennent du futur ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Le garçon roux se nomme Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron, le garçon blond s'appelle Drago Malefoy, et eux...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, et Harry prit la paroles :

\- Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, et elle, c'est ma soeur jumelle, Sumer Potter ! informa Harry

\- Potter ? Comme moi ?

\- Nous sommes... tes enfants et ceux de...

\- Lily ? déduit James en fixant celle qui disait être sa fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était la bonne réponse.

\- Vous... venez donc du futur ? demanda Sirius pour combler le vide qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Nous avons 18 ans ! Tous les cinq ! répondit Hermione.

\- Mais... vous avez dit que vous étiez ici suite à un accident de potion ! Donc ça veut dire que vous êtes encore à Poudlard ! Comment ça se fait que vous ayiez 18 ans ?

\- Nous avons étés obliger de quitter l'école durant notre dernière année pour mener une...aïe ! s'exclama Ron alors que Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

\- Nous avons dût quitter l'école pour raison personnelle... tous les élèves en faite... Quand l'année a été finie, nous avons tous pût revenir faire notre septième années à Poudlard ! expliqua Hermione.

\- Ok... heu... et on fait quoi nous ? demande Sirius qui ne croyait pas trop à l'histoire de la jeune fille.

\- Et bien... James et toi, vous pourriez peu-être aller chercher le directeur ! dit Remus.

\- Oui, ok, vient Sirius ! On y va ! s'empressa d'accepter James.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, tandis que le troisième se tourna vers les futuristes. Il les détailla de la tête au pied. Il se surprit à repasser plusieurs fois sur la jeune Potter. Il prit la parole :

\- Et donc... vous êtes à Poudlard. Est-ce que Sirius et moi avons un quelconque lien avec l'un de vous ? demande t-il. Je veux dire... parental ?

\- Et bien, tu es le parrain de Sumer et Sirius est le mien ! C'est tout ! informa Harry.

\- On ne va pas avoir d'enfant, nous ? demanda le loup-garou, un peu dépité.

\- Non... enfin si, toi tu auras un fils du nom de Ted, mais Sirius... Sirius n'aura pas la chance d'en avoir un ! fit Sumer, qui parla pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il... voulu répondre Sumer.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut le dire ! la coupa Hermione.

Mais avant que Remus ne puissent répliquer, Sirius et James arrivèrent, suivit de Dumbeldore. À sa vue, les quatre Gryffondor eurent un faible sourire. Drago, lui, resta froid, comme à son habitude. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie s'approcha des futuristes.

\- Alors, on m'a dit que cinq personnes étaient arrivées du futur ! rigola le vieux directeur.

\- Oui, monsieur ! Nous avons eu un incident à cause de deux potions mal réalisées, et nous avons remonté le temps, et sommes arrivés ici ! expliqua Hermione, tentant de cacher son envie de sauter au coup du professeur qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis deux ans.

\- Moui, je comprend, je vais voir ce que je pourrais bien faire pour vous aider ! dit alors Dumbeldore.

Il fit signe aux élèves de le suivre, aussi bien ceux de cette année, que ceux du futur. Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau directorial. Dumbeldore se mit devant et donna le mot de passe.

\- Chocogrenouille bondissant ! dit le directeur.

La gargouille tournoya et laissa place aux escaliers montant dans la salle en haut de la tour. Tout le petit monde monta les marches et arriva dans le bureau. Le vieil homme leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur des chaises qu'il fit apparaître, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas assez. Il s'assit dans la sienne, croisa les mains sous sont mentons, et s'appuya sur ses coudes, fixant les jeunes personnes se trouvant en face de lui, certains mal à l'aise, d'autres bien heureux de le voir en vie.

\- Bien, dit alors le directeur, nous allons trouver une solution !


	3. Chapter 3

Le professeur Dumbeldore menait le petit groupe dans la grande salle. Il avait questionné le professeur Slughorn pour la potion qui permettrait aux futuristes de rentrer à leur époque. Mais voilà, la potion ne sera prête qu'au mois de Mai, c'est-a-dire à la fin de l'année, six mois plus tard. Ils en avaient longtemps discuter. Les cinq élèves et le directeur avaient décide qu'ils finiraient l'année scolaire à Poudlard en 1977. Mais pour arriver à cette décision, ils ont du discuter, et élaborer un plan pour justifier leur venue subite alors que c'était la 7ème année, et le mois de décembre en plus.

 **[Flash Back]**  
 _Le directeur avait les mains croisés sous son menton. Devant lui, cinq élèves se disputaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pendant ce temps-là, il avait envoyé Mr Lupin chercher Miss Evans. Celle-ci étant aussi concernée par l'histoire des futuristes. Elle était apparue dans le bureau au bout de 10 minutes. Elle était restée, bouche bée, devant les élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais surtout, devant la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait juste à côté de la réplique presque parfaite de James Potter, à une exception près : ses yeux. Le garçons possédait ses yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraudes ! Et le physique de Potter. Mais qui sont donc ses jeunes gens, habillés avec les uniformes de Gryffondor et Serpentard._

 _\- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demande t-elle alors, détournant ses yeux des nouveaux._  
 _\- Oui Lily. J'aimerais te faire par d'un incident ayant eu lieu !_  
 _\- Pourquoi à moi, professeur ? demande t-elle surprise_  
 _\- D'abord, nous allons t'expliquer, Miss Granger, Miss Potter ?_  
 _Hermione et Sumer s'avancèrent._  
 _\- Bonjour Lily, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle c'est Sumer Potter..._  
 _\- Potter ? Comme James ? la coupa Lily, étonnée_  
 _\- Oui, nous allons t'expliquer. Nous venons de l'année 1998. Nous sommes ici suite à un incident en cour de potion, où deux potions ratées sont entrées en contact, et nous ont touchés. Pour être beaucoup plus claire, nous venons du futur ! expliqua Hermione du mieux qu'elle le pouvait_  
 _\- Du futur, dans 21 ans !? Mais... et qui êtes-vous ?_  
 _\- Moi je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec l'un de vous, mais Sumer, et Harry, sont des frères et soeurs jumeaux, et aussi... heu... vos enfants, à James et à toi ! Vous les aurez à 20 ans. continua Hermione_  
 _\- Nos enfants... à James et moi ?! Lui et moi ? C'est pas possible ! On va finir ensemble ? s'étonna Lily, plus que surprise_  
 _\- Oui, et vous serez heureux ensemble ! dit Sumer qui n'avait pas su parler jusque là._  
 _\- Heureux, mais... laissez tomber. Professeur Dumbeldore, que dois-je faire au juste ?_  
 _\- J'aimerais que vous trouviez ensemble une excuse pour la venue subite de nouveaux élèves, et surtout, la ressemble de Miss Potter avec vous, et celle de Mr Potter et Harry._  
 _\- Et moi, je ressemble beaucoup trop aux Malefoy pour passer inaperçu ! intervint Drago_  
 _\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, Mr Malefoy, vos parents on déjà quitter Poudlard._  
 _\- Ouai...mais bon, ils sont célèbres, surtout leur physiques je veux dire..._  
 _\- Je comprend Mr Malefoy. Bien, alors je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous decider._  
 _Le brouhaha recommença, quand soudain, Ron prit la parole en hurlant :_  
 _\- J'AI TROUVÉ, ÉCOUTEZ MOI !_  
 _Tout le monde se tu, stupéfait._  
 _\- Bien, désolé d'avoir crié. Je disais : j'ai trouvé LA solution ! dit Ron_  
 _\- Alors, balance la belette ! s'impatienta Malefoy_  
 _\- Hey, la fouine, si tu continue, je me tais ok ! s'énerva le rouquin_  
 _\- Ok vas-y Weasley !_  
 _\- Et si on faisait passer Sumer pour la soeur jumelle de Lily, et Harry pour le frère jumeaux de James. On pourrait dire que ils ont tous été séparé à la naissance, et qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller à Beaubaton et Dumstrang puis qu'ils avaient été transféré ici suite à un accident qu'ils ne veulent pas révéler ! explique Ron_  
 _\- Mais... ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça Mr Weasley ! s'exclama Dumbeldore_  
 _\- Et pour nous ? demande Hermione_  
 _\- Malefoy et moi étions impliqué dans l'incident avec Harry, et Hermione était une victime avec Sumer de l'incident de Beaubaton ! dit Ron_  
 _\- Génial, a peine arriver, je vais déjà avoir une mauvaise image ! bouda Malefoy_  
 _\- Mais enfin, vous serez quatre à avoir une mauvaise image ! fit remarquer Hermione_  
 _\- Ouai, mais eux je m'en fous ! Moi j'en ai déjà une à notre époque de mauvaise image, mais ici on me connais pas !_  
 _\- Raison de plus pour ne pas avoir honte d'une mauvaise image, c'est même cool. Tu seras, avec Harry et Ron, des héros en quelque sorte. Vous avez été renvoyés de Dumstrang ! On vous adorera !_  
 _\- Ouai, sauf que ce n'est pas vrai ! râla Malefoy_  
 _\- Ok, mais ça, il n'y a que nous qui le savons ! dit Sumer en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Drago, au grand étonnement de la blonde, qui se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça._  
 _\- Alors c'est d'accord. Sumer, tu es la soeur jumelle de Lily. Vous avez été séparées à la naissance. Tu es allée à Beaubaton, mais suite à un accident provoquer par Harry, Ron et Malefoy, vous avez tout les cinq dû venir à Poudlard, toi, tu a du changer d'ecole, eux ont été renvoyé. Mais vous êtes devenu de bon amis, enfin sauf avec Malefoy peut-être..._  
 _\- Oh ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser dans mon coin ! coupa Malefoy_  
 _\- Si tu veux, on peut te laisser venir dans notre groupe, mais je doute que tu aies envie de faire partie de Gryffondor..._  
 _\- Mais je reste a Serpentard hein !_  
 _\- Ok, tu veux trainer avec des Gryffondor alors ? demande sournoisement Ron_  
 _\- Heu...et je reste avec qui alors. C'est encore plus humiliant d'être seul !_  
 _\- Tu peux rester avec Bellatrix Black, ma cousine ! dit alors Sirius_  
 _\- Jamais de la vie je resterais avec ma tante complètement folle ! s'énerva Drago_  
 _\- BON, TU VAS TE DÉCIDER OUI ? s'impatienta Sumer_  
 _\- Ok, je vais à Serpentard, et je reste avec vous ! décida Drago_  
 _\- D'accord ! Enfin ! Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui, et toi Harry, tu es le jumeaux de James. Tous le monde est d'accord ? demande Hermione_  
 _\- Oui ! dirent tout les autres en coeur_  
 _\- Parfait. Alors, c'est l'heure du dîner, je vais vous présenter aux élèves ! dit le directeur_  
 _Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau._  
 **[FIN FLASH-BACK]**

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Habituellement, le directeur n'y participait pas, mais aujourd'hui, il était présent. Et avec lui, il y avait cinq personnes, deux filles et trois garçons. L'une des deux filles était blonde, l'autre brune. Pour les garçons, l'un était roux, l'autre brun et le troisième blond, blond presque blanc.  
\- Votre attention s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous présenter cinq nouveaux élèves. Voici Mr Weasley Ronald, Mr Potter Harry, Mr Malefoy Drago, Miss Granger Hermione et Miss Evans Sumer. Ils ont décidés de venir étudier dans cette école suite à un évènement que eux seuls décideront de vous révéler ou non. Ils ont déjà été répartit dans les maisons. Miss Granger et Evans ainsi que Mr Potter et Weasley sont repartit à Gryffondor, tandis que Mr Malefoy ira à Serpentard ! En 7ème années bien sûr ! annonça Dumbeldore. Sur ce, bon appétit les enfants.  
Tout le monde commença à chuchoter. De nouveaux élèves en plein milieu de l'année et en 7ème années en plus ! Sumer, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent à la table des Gryffondor et Drago à celle des Serpentard, où il s'assit en retrait. Une jeune fille, sûrement de la même année, s'assit près de lui.  
\- Salut, je m'appelle Bellatrix Black, toi c'est bien Drago ? demande t-elle  
Drago écarquilla les yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de lui dire salut, poliment ! Ola ! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des pire Mangemort de l'histoire de Voldemort !  
\- Ouai, c'est bien Drago !  
\- C'est un beau nom ! Tu es de la famille de Lucius ?  
\- Heu, oui, je suis... son cousin par alliance ! sortit Drago sans reflechir  
\- Ah bon...il ne m'a jamais parler de toi pourtant ! sourit-elle  
\- Il ne sait pas que j'existe ! répondit le blond  
\- Ah...étonnant !  
\- Oui...  
De leur côté, Harry et Sumer, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione, avaient rejoint leur ''frères et soeurs''. Ils discutaient ensembles. Lily avait exceptionnellement accepté de manger avec les maraudeurs pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec ses futurs enfants. James en profita pour une nouvelle fois la draguer.  
\- Allait Evans, laisse moi une chance ! Tu sais quand même que nous allons nous marier alors...  
\- Alors je vais te laisser patienter. Si j'en crois les autres, nous les aurons à 20 ans. Il nous reste du temps avant de nous mettre ensemble ! sourit Lily  
\- Tu es... sadique Lily Evans !  
\- Je sais ! Bon, Harry, Sumer, et si vous nous parliez de vous !  
\- Heu... pourquoi ? demande Sumer  
\- Vous êtes nos enfants non ?  
\- Oui... bon, Harry, je te laisse commencer !  
\- Mais... chiante ! pesta son frère. Que voulez-vous savoir ? demande Harry en se tournant vers ses parents  
\- D'abord, avez-vous des amoureux ? demande Lily  
\- Heu... pourquoi une telle question ?  
\- Je veux savoir si vous êtes bien vu à l'école, où si vous êtes comme... votre père  
\- On est un peu des deux... chuchota Sumer  
Harry regarda sa soeur, puis décida de répondre à la question de sa futur mère.  
\- Moi oui, j'ai une petite amie. Elle s'appelle Ginny et c'est la petite soeur de Ron ! Sumer n'a pas de copain, elle ! rajoute-t-il après une petite pause  
\- Ouai, je suis seule ! rigola faussement la blonde, voulant ainsi caché sa douleur suite à la perte de son petit ami, Fred Weasley.  
Ils parlèrent ainsi encore quelque minutes, quand il fut l'heure d' aller en cour de potion.  
\- C'est avec les Serpentard ? demande Ron  
\- Oui, ces sales serpents ! Celui que je déteste le plus, c'est Severus ! Où Servilius ! se moqua James  
\- Vous le connaissez ? demande Sirius  
\- Oui, c'était notre professeur de potion jusqu'à notre 5ème année, puis notre professeur de DCFM et enfin le directeur de Poudlard avant de mourir ! dit Hermione  
\- Il... a été votre professeur !? Comment lui a t-il pu ? se demanda James, moqueur  
\- Il a passé sept longues années à nous protéger Harry et moi ! dit Sumer, en colère après la réfection qu'avait faite son père  
\- C'était un homme courageux ! rajouta Harry sur le même ton  
\- Heu... c'est bien de Severus Rogue dont vous parler ?  
\- Oh oui ! Bon, on se dépêche, on va être en retard ! dit Hermione, sentant que l'ambiance devenait lourde et menaçante  
\- Oki d'acc ! dit Lily, ayant la même pensée  
Il entrèrent dans la classe où le professeur Slughorn. Ils s'assirent, Sumer aux côtés de Lily, Harry aux côtés de James, Remus à côté de Sirius et Hermione à côté de Ron. Le professeur sourit en les voyant. Il commença son cour sur la potion paralysante*.  
\- Donc, heu...Miss Po... Evans... la blonde, qu'obtient-on quand on mélange du carcaria** et un ventricule de coeur de dragon ?  
\- On obtient un coeur paralysant*** ! répondit Sumer  
\- Intelligente, comme sa mè... soeur ! Mr Potter... le nouveau, quelle potion dois-je préparer pour devenir bleu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas monsieur ! répondit Harry après une minutes de réflexion, égal à lui-même  
\- Vous par contre, vous n'êtes pas comme votre pè... frère ! dit Slughorn dépité  
\- Ça, c'est une insulte pour toi, Harry ! informa James à son oreille  
\- Toi, tu n'es pas nul en potion alors ? demande Harry à son ''frère''  
\- Je me débrouille ! sourit le brun  
\- Psst Sumer ! appela Harry  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est ce que les gens changent quand on n'est pas célèbre ! dit-il  
\- Tu l'as dit ! lui sourit sa soeur Le cour continua quand soudain, une explosion retentit dans les couloirs.

* Elle est sûrement pas réelle cette potion  
** Ça aussi c'est inventé  
*** Ça aussi


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de classe. Certains, saisit par le bruit, se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, d'autres, qui n'avaient même pas tournés la tête, semblaient complètement désintéressés. Mais Harry, Sumer, Ron et Hermione sentaient que ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Drago, lui, paraissait dans un autre monde. En effet, depuis la première minute du cours, il n'avait pas relevé la tête de la table.

Ce fut Sumer qui se leva la première pour aller voir ce qu'il se tramait dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement. A seulement quelques mètres de là, une épaisse fumée grisâtre recouvrait toute la surface du couloir. Sumer rentra sa tête dans la classe, tout le monde la regardait, lui jetant des regards qui demandaient silencieusement ce qu'il y avait la dehors.

\- Professeur, je pense que vous devriez venir jeter un coup d'œil ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Bien... restez tous assis à vos places, je ne veux pas de bruit. Miss Evans, vous surveillez la classe... toutes les deux.

Le professeur sortit de la pièce, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sumer et Lily se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elles ne sauraient pas tenir la classe s'il prenait l'envie aux élèves de parler, tous voulant connaître ce qui avait fait le bruit du couloir. Malgré tout, elle se redirigea vers sa chaise. Sirius se leva et s'installa près de James.

\- Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi là derrière ? demanda t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- Pas la moindre idée. Sumer, tu as vu quoi dans le couloir ? s'écria t-il à l'attention de sa futur fille.

\- De la fumée grise, rien de plus ! lui répondit-elle sans le regarder. Elle fixait en effet Drago, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle prit donc l'initiative d'aller lui parler.

\- Hey Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter ! lui répondit-il, d'une manière qu'il voulait hargneuse, mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

\- Je pense qu'après la guerre, tu as dû perdre toute ta méchanceté ! sourit la jeune fille, attendant une autre réaction de sa part, en profitant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise vide à côté de lui.

\- Écoute, Sumer, j'aimerais être seul, s'il te plait ! lui répondit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Sumer le regarda un instant, un peu perturbée. Il venait de un de lui parler gentiment et poliment, et en plus de cela, il l'avait appelée par son prénom, une première. Elle se releva, partit, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- La solitude n'amène rien de bon, Drago... souviens-toi !

Sur ces mots, elle retourna près de Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les maraudeurs. Sirius leur posait toutes sortes de questions, sur eux, leurs familles (pour Hermione et Ron), leurs popularité à l'école, etc...

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des pas dans les couloirs, et tous le monde retourna à sa place aussi vite que possible, ce fut à cet instant que Slughorn revint en classe, le bout de ses cheveux un peu cramé, ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Sirius le regarda rejoindre son bureau et lui demanda aussitôt assis :

\- Professeur, que s'est-il passé dans ce couloir ?

\- Mr Black, j'aimerais que vous vous mêliez de vos affaires !

Telle fut la réponse qu'il donna à ses élèves. Tout le monde se regarda, mais plus personne n'osa poser la moindre question sur le couloir et cette étrange fumée grise.

Quand le cours fut finit, tout le monde quitta la salle de classe. James sortit le premier et attendit avec Sirius que Severus Rogue ne sorte à son tour. Une fois celui-ci hors de la classe, ils le poussèrent dans un coin, tandis que celui-ci se débattait.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Mais quand cesserez-vous de m'attaquer ? s'écria t-il.

\- Estime-toi heureux, Servilus, nous ne te feront pas de mal aujourd'hui !

\- Ah, quelle chance ! ironisa le serpentard.

\- Exactement ! Bon, maintenant, cesse donc de gigoter dans tous les sens et écoutes-nous ! s'exclama Sirius, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras arrêta à contre coeur, se disant qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'ils lui disaient. Peut-être le laisseraient-ils plus vite partir. Sirius et James le lâchèrent enfin, et Severus resta immobile, attendant d'entendre ce qu'avaient à dire les deux maraudeurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que notre petit Servilus s'est calmé, nous allons pouvoirs lui dire ceci : écoute nous bien, dans un futur assez proche, tu seras amené à protéger mes enfants, expliqua James, et j'ai une chose à te dire, si j'apprends que tu leurs fait du mal durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard, tu peux être sûr que tu auras à faire à moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui vais devoir protéger tes futurs morveux ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas vraiment nous-même, répondit Sirius, pensif. Mais une chose est certaine, tu le feras, on le sait de source sûre ! Maintenant, tu peux retourner voir tes amis les futurs mangemorts !

\- Ferme-la Potter, et toi aussi Black ! Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts !

\- Tous les serpentards sont des futurs mangemorts, Rogue, tous le monde le sait ! Aller, dégage !

Severus Rogue leurs jeta un regard assassin avant de réajuster sa robe de sorcier et de s'en aller, la tête haute. Peu avant de tourner au coin du couloir, le Seprentard se retourna et lança aux deux Gryffondors :

\- Je connais Lily depuis qu'elle est petite. Je connais aussi sa moldue de grande soeur. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a aucune soeur jumelle ! Faites attention à vous, Potter et Black, parce que je sais que vous avec un secret.

James et Sirius se regardèrent. Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la cause qui avait amené Severus Rogue à protéger Harry et Sumer. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas connaitre le futur, mais ils voulaient savoir. Ils élaborèrent alors un plan... ils devaient savoir.

Les jours passèrent sans encombres. Drago passaient de plus en plus de temps avec les maraudeurs, le quatuor d'or et Lily. Le garçon s'entendait assez bien avec James, Sirius, Rémus et Lily, ceux-ci ne sachant pas vraiment la querelle qui avait animé les futurs Gryffondors et le Serpentard. Sumer, quant à elle, commençait aussi à se rapprocher de lui, ce que Harry vit d'un mauvais œil. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que sa soeur soit aussi proche de leur pire ennemis. Ron et Hermione avaient la même pensée. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient forcés d'admettre que le garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris avait changé de comportement par rapport à eux. La preuve, il ne leur faisait plus de remarque négative.

Une matinée de cours terminée, le joyeux petit groupe se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant de l'étonnante journée ensoleillée et chaude. Les garçons s'étaient couchés dans l'herbe, tandis que les filles faisaient le tour du lac. Lily, Sumer et Hermione parlaient des cours. Celui qu'elles avaient après cette heure de détente était celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ils étudiaient à cette époque de l'année, les centaures, qui sortaient plus souvent que le reste de l'année, généralement froide et grise. Au cours précédent, ils avaient eut vent que certains d'entre eux viendrait leur rendre une petite visite au cours suivant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois filles revinrent près des six garçons. Sirius et James s'en étaient allée dans le lac dont l'eau était fraiche. Remus, fidèle à lui-même, était resté en retrait et lisait un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sumer s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Mis à part elle, la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personnes pouvant être aussi absorbées par un bouquin. Même Hermione ne leurs arrivait pas à la cheville. Sumer s'assit à côté de son parrain. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête, apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et lu. C'était un livre sur la vie des sorciers au Moyen Âge. Remus n'avait toujours pas sentit la présence de sa filleule.

\- Remus Lupin est demandé par Sumer Potter ! dit-elle alors doucement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tient... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda t-il en refermant son livre avant de le poser de l'autre côté de ses jambes.

\- Deux ou trois minutes, pas plus. Dit donc, tu es souvent absorbé ainsi par tes bouquins en temps normal ?

\- Oui... parfois je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit quand j'arrête de lire ! Et toi ?

\- Et bien, disons que je suis moins facile à captiver. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive parfois de lire des heures durant... j'adore ça... ça me détend, surtout ces derniers temps.

Ils discutèrent ensembles durant le reste de leur temps libre, à l'écart des autres membres du groupe. De leurs côtés, Sirius et James avaient commencés à asperger leurs amis d'eau, faisant courir les deux filles, et rire les deux garçons et Harry et Ron. Malefoy, lui, restait une fois de plus impassible. Il s'était assis dans l'herbe et regardait les deux filles réprimander Black et Potter senior tandis que Harry essayait de convaincre son amie que ce n'était qu'un jeu, James faisant pareil avec Lily.

Une fois les filles ayant cesser de râler, les garçons présent là, tous cette fois-ci, même Malefoy, rentrèrent dans l'eau et se mirent à courir après les filles pour les jeter dans le lac. Mais la cloche sonna avant que la mission '' mouiller les filles" ne soit finie. Sumer et Remus se relevèrent et attendirent leurs amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione entourèrent la jeune blonde et lui demandèrent ce dont son parrain et elle avait parler, et elle leur répondit qu'ils n'avaient parler que de leur vie.

Ils étaient tous autour du Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La promesse avait été tenue, et trois centaures se tenaient fièrement en face des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il s'agissait d'une famille, le père, Arçon, la mère, Zuma, et le fils, Firenze. Celui-ci venait seulement de naître. Les futuristes le reconnurent immédiatement. Il s'agissait du centaure qui allait sauver Harry et Sumer lors de leur première année à Poudlard, quand ceux-ci se rendront dans la Forêt Interdite pour leur retenue, et ce sera aussi lui qui leur enseignera la Divination lors de leur cinquième année, quand Dolores Ombrage renverra Sybille Trelawney.

Hermione fut celle qui se porta volontaire pour s'approcher de lui. Le petit centaure, méfiant, donna plusieurs fois des coups de sabots dans l'air, mais se calma quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille ne lui voulait aucun mal. Hermione pût lui serrer la main, sous les yeux de ses parents, pas vraiment ravis de voir leurs fils ainsi avec une humaine.

Le cours, qui dura deux heures, finit, tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour souper. La journée prenait fin. Drago fut bien obligé de se mettre à la table des Serpentards, où il fut rejoint par Bellatrix, son futur mari Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Rogue et aussi Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius. A la table de Gryffondor, il y avait de grands éclats de rire. En effet, Ron racontait ses mésaventures de deuxième année avec la voiture volante de son père. James raconta l'une des fois où il avait suivit Lily durant près de deux jours pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, et la façon dont il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des oreilles d'âne à la place des siennes, et des sabots du même animal à la place des mains. Il était resté dans cet état près de trois jours. A l'énonciation de ce souvenir, Lily rougit, un peu honteuse, mais au fond d'elle, elle était fière de son sortilège, qui lui avait permit d'être tranquille pendant trois jours.

\- Et d'où connaissais-tu ce sort toi ? demanda James, assez énervé de s'être fait ainsi humilié par celle qu'il aime.

\- Et bien, tu vois que ça sert de passer du temps à la bibliothèque ! lui répondit-elle en se servant un peu de poulet au curry avec son riz. Elle se reversa aussi un jus de citrouille.

\- Ça veut dire... Rem's, ne me dit pas que tu connaissais le contre-sort ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Bah... si ! répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais... mais... mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu mon apparence alors Lunard ? demanda James, vexé que son ami ne l'ai pas aidé.

\- Cornedru, tu ne peux même pas savoir comme c'est hilarant de te voir transformé en âne et de parler comme un âne ! lui répondit le dit Lunard, toujours aussi désintéressé en apparence, car au fond de lui, il était mort de rire.

\- Donc, toi, le grand Préfet-en-chef Remus Lupin, tu as continuer la mauvaise blague de Lily Evans dont la victime était ton meilleur ami, le seul et unique James Potter ? demanda ce dernier, plus amusé que énervé.

\- Oui !

Tout le monde se regarda, puis n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Harry et Sumer, assit l'un en face de l'autre, s'amusait de la manière dont leurs parents se traitaient à l'école, Hermione et Ron, l'un à côté de l'autre, en bon petit couple, riaient de la manière dont ce comportait leur futur/ancien professeur de DCFM.

A sa table, Drago n'écoutait pas ce que disait sa tante. Il observait la table de Gryffondor et les voyait s'amuser, alors que lui était coincé avec sa tante tyrannique, son futur mari psychopathe, son parrain dont il ne savait pas encore véritablement le camps et son cousin déserteur.

\- Hey, Drago, tu m'écoute oui ? demanda alors Bellatrix, vexée d'être ainsi ignorée quand elle parlait.

\- Hein ? Heu... oui oui. Tu disais ?

\- Ils sont vraiment sans gène ! La bande de Potter je disais. Ils rient comme s'ils étaient seuls ! Ils ne comprennent pas que nous, Serpentards, on a besoin de calme, de noirceur ?

\- Bellatrix, tu ne veux pas te taire deux minutes ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que Drago est complètement absorbé par les Vaillants Lions qui sont nos camarades de classe ? demanda Rodolphus en faisant un clin d'œil à la sorcière.

\- Ah bon ? Mais à quoi penses-tu mon cher ?

\- A rien, laissez-moi un peu s'il vous plait ! soupira le blond en se levant.

\- On t'a vu la tantôt avec eux ! Tu as l'air fort amis avec ces gens immondes, les quatre traitres à leurs sangs, le monstre et les trois sangs-de-bourbe ! l'informa Regulus. Drago se retourna d'une traite et attrapa le garçon par le col de sa robe. Il lui jeta un regard des plus noir, bien pire que ceux qu'il avait parfois pour le quatuor d'or lors de leurs études d'avant guerre.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux d'une telle manière, tu m'as bien entendu Regulus ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! s'exclama l'intéressé en essayant de respirer.

\- Les nouveaux, ils m'ont sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! Je refuse de vous entendre les insulter encore plus longtemps. Ne vous avisés plus de m'approcher, comprit ? ordonna t-il hargneusement en serrant si fort des dents que celles-ci grinçèrent. Personne autour de la table de Serpentard n'osa s'interposer entre le blond et le brun.

Drago repoussa méchamment l'autre et sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir prit un bout de pain. Chez les Gryffondors, le groupe des Maraudeurs et leurs invités avaient suivit toute la scène. Quand Drago quitta la salle, Sumer se leva et lui courut après. Mais elle ne trouva que son bout de pain jeté par terre. En continuant un peu son chemin, elle trouva le jeune garçon, étendu par terre, une étrange fumée grisâtre l'entourant en voletant doucement. Comme un être vivant, celle-ci, sentant la présence de Sumer, se souleva et lui fonça dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Sumer se réveilla, elle était étendue par terre, Remus au dessus d'elle, lui demandant de se relever. Elle se positionna de manière à être assise, tint sa tête qui lui était douloureuse, et ferma les yeux pour faire passer la douleur. Remus s'était entre temps assis devant elle et la tenait par les épaules. Il lui parlait, mais son ouïe était en panne temporaire suite à son mal de tête digne de ceux que lui donnait Voldemort à la toute fin de sa vie. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle vit la mine plus qu'inquiète de son parrain et ses cheveux en bataille, digne de ceux de son père et de son frère.

\- Sumer ! Ça va ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête... et je n'arrivais plus à t'entendre il y a de cela cinq secondes... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quand tu es partie voir après Drago, je t'ai suivie, puis quand je t'ai trouvée, tu étais étendue par terre. Tu as vu qui t'as fait ça ? demanda t-il, toujours aussi inquiet.

\- Oui... mais ce n'était pas un humain, ni même une créature magique... c'était la fumée grise qui se trouvait dans le couloir la semaine passée. Remus, tu as vu Drago ou pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Tu étais seule ici !

\- Mais... ce n'est pas possible ! La fumée l'avait attaqué avant que je ne m'évanouisse ! Il était par terre, juste là ! s'exclama t-elle en montrant le coin du couloir.

Remus regarda l'endroit montré et alla voir si Drago n'avait pas ramper par là, ou s'il n'y avait pas été trainé, mais aucune trace ne figurait sur le sol. Il revint voir Sumer, lui annonçant que soit Drago avait disparu, soit elle avait reçu un si grand coup sur la tête qu'elle avait cru voir le serpentard par terre. Mais Sumer se sentit assez vexé en entendant que le jeune homme ne le croyait pas et elle se leva d'un bond, avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait certainement pas rêvé de Drago Malefoy. Elle partit alors d'une manière très colérique, adoptant le même pas rapide de Mrs Weasley quand celle-ci se mettait en colère contre un des jumeaux... Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Remus Lupin la prendrait ainsi pour une folle, car le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en revenant faisait bien paraître ce sentiment.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle alla chercher son frère, Hermione et Ron pour leur expliquer sa mésaventure. Ils s'étaient installé à l'écart de Lily, James et de Sirius. Quand elle eut finit son récit, Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air ''génial, enfin il est partit" mais Hermione semblait effarée.

\- Et Remus ne t'a pas cru ? s'exclama t-elle, ayant du mal à penser que leur futur professeur de DCFM et surtout le parrain de la jeune fille, ne la croit pas.

\- Non ! Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace ! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une fumée pouvait bien laisser comme indice indiquant qu'elle a enlevé un élève ? Les gars, il faut le retrouver !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

\- Parce que ! Oubliez un peu vos différents ! Il faut l'aider, même s'il a été odieux avec nous depuis des années ! Même si c'est un petit imbécile avec un air aussi détestable que hautain, ou même s'il a essayé de nous tuer ! C'est un con, mais il est dans la même galère que nous ! Vous pensez qu'il a voulu être coincé avec ici, à une époque qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaissons et qui plus est avec les seules personnes avec lesquelles il ne veux sûrement pas être coincé ? Non, alors, moi, je vais tout faire pour le sauver, avec ou sans votre aide !

Sur ce, elle se leva en colère, et quitta la Grande Salle en claquant la porte (aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, c'était dur de claquer une porte qui faisait trois fois sa taille). Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur cette fumée qui se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais au bout de deux heures de recherche, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle plaqua ses mains dans ses cheveux et grogna. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se tourna, mais n'apercevant rien, elle se re-concentra sur ses livres. Quelques instants après, deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux.

\- Sumer ? demanda la personne doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Remus ? répliqua la jeune fille en se dégageant.

\- T'aider... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sentir que je ne te croyais pas... pardon !

\- Remus...

\- Sumer... laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait, demanda le loup-garou, presque suppliant.

La jeune fille examina le visage du garçon et le sien s'adoucit en voyant l'air affligé qu'il prenait. Il affichait un air de chien battu qui adoucit la colère de Sumer. Celle-ci autorisa son parrain à l'aider. Remus s'installa sur la chaise à côté de celle de sa filleule et prit un livre intitulé " L'histoire des Créatures Magiques depuis l'Antiquité " par Géraldine Lacroix, une sorcière française. Il examina chacune des trois cent cinquante-deux pages du livre. Mais aucune ne faisait référence à une fumée grise qui enlèverait des personnes. Remus fut ébahit par la vitesse avec laquelle la jeune fille lisait.

\- Peut-être que c'est une créature de la Préhistoire ! proposa Remus en baillant si fort que sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher. Ça expliquerait qu'elle ne figure pas ici !

\- Peut-être... répondit simplement Sumer en baillant à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus posa une question à son amie, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Quand il la regarda, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit sur le livre qu'elle lisait : " Créatures Magiques : dangereuses à coup sûr ? ". Remus hésita un moment entre la réveiller ou la ramener dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il opta pour la deuxième proposition. Il referma tous les livres, les rangea puis revint vers Sumer. Il la porta jusqu'au septième étage. Là, il donna le mot de passe, Phénix, et pu ainsi pénétrer dans l'antre des courageux. Il déposa la jeune fille dans un fauteuil et s'assit dans celui d'en face. Il la regarda durant un long moment. Vers minuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua qu'elle était dans la salle commune de sa maison et que Remus s'était endormit dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Elle s'étira, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait ramenée, qui d'autre aurait-il pu faire ça, alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque avec lui, et il était en face d'elle, endormit... s'il ne l'avait pas déposée dans son lit, c'était à cause du sortilège qui empêchait tous les garçons d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles, même si elles avaient le droit d'entrer dans le leur.

Sumer finit par se lever et se dirigea vers Remus, qu'elle secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger du sommeil confortable dans lequel il s'était plonger.

\- Sumer... désolé... je crois bien m'être endormit... il est quelle heure ?

\- Je crois bien que tu crois bien t'être endormis... il est passé minuit dix. Tu devrais prendre une douche et aller dans ton lit, tu seras mieux pour dormir dedans que dans ce fauteuil, sourit la jeune fille qui s'en alla elle aussi prendre une douche après s'être assurée que son ami se levait bien et ne se re-couchait pas dans le fauteuil.

Sous la douche, Sumer savourait la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Des gouttes perlaient de ses cheveux sur son visage fin et ses yeux étaient fermés, ne supportant pas l'eau qui y rentrait et lui brûlait la rétine. La vapeur rendait la pièce imperceptible à la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le cinquième carrelage du sol. Elle du donc chercher sa serviette à tâtons, même après voir éteint l'eau à contre coeur car la nuit se faisait fraîche malgré la belle journée ensoleillée qu'ils avaient eue.

Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé son drap de bain, elle s'enveloppa avec et fit de même avec le deuxième pour ses cheveux. Une fois sortie de l'espace douche, elle se rendit affreusement compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa chemise de nuit. Sumer resta quelque seconde figée sur place, se maudissant silencieusement. Elle prit alors sa robe de sorcière et se rendit compte que sa baguette n'était pas dedans. Impossible d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. Elle maugréa en se disant qu'elle devait remettre sa tenue de classe pour aller chercher sa robe et revenir pour se des douches, elle remonta dans son dortoir, sortit sa chemise de nuit de sous son coussin et redescendit dans les douches. Mais au moment de descendre les escaliers, elle croisa Remus. Lui non plus n'avait pas prit son pyjama, sauf qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de se rhabillé et qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Sumer se sentit curieusement et honteusement rougir. Lui ne semblait pas vraiment gêné, mais il esquissa tout de même un geste pour se cacher derrière une des tables de la salle commune.

\- Moment gênant ! sourit-il.

\- Un peu oui... enfin ça dépend pour qui. Tu ne redescendra pas ?

\- Non, je vais me changer dans mon dortoir... et toi ?

\- Je retourne dans les douches. Je n'aime pas me changer dans une pièce remplie de monde... même endormit, rajouta t-elle en voyant le garçon ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour lui dire justement que les filles du dortoir dormait.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avant que Sumer ne rompe le silence.

\- Bon... je vais aller me changer sinon ça ne servira à rien que j'aille dormir tellement il sera tard ! plaisanta t-elle, ce qui arracha un petit rire de la part du garçon.

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté après s'être adressé un signe de main signifiant "bonne nuit". Sumer redescendit donc, enfin, et avant d'avoir pu poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se sentit aspirée ailleurs. Tous se brouilla autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus rien, sauf des formes floues, les couloirs qui défilait, et surtout, tout était tout redevint normal, elle se sentit comme déposée par terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir du troisième étage. Celui où, durant sa première année, Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid, avait été caché pour garder la Pierre Philosophale. Bien vite, la jeune fille sentit comme une odeur de brûlé près d'elle, et s'offrit alors à sa vue la fumée grise. Celle-ci se mit à danser, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une fille d'environ son âge qui lui dit ceci :

\- Une amie sera la prochaine...

Avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue.


	6. Chapter 6

Sumer courait le long des couloirs. Elle sentait l'air qui lui glissait sur le visage, sur ses jambes et ses bras nus. Plusieurs fois, dans la précipitation, elle s'était trompée de direction. Quelques secondes avant seulement, elle s'était retrouvée à l'opposé de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Avant ça, les escaliers l'avait amenée au rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant, elle était juste à quelques mètres. Elle apercevait même le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Plus que six mètres... cinq... quatre... trois... merde ! Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, venait d'apparaitre devant elle, miaulant. Elle était déjà là celle-là ? Pour un chat, elle était tenace ! A son époque, elle doit avoir vingt et un ans. La chatte prévenait son maitre qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Sumer franchi les deux dernières mètres qui la séparait du portrait de la Grosse Dame en faisant le moins de bruit possible, donna le mot de passe si vite qu'elle fut étonnée que le portrait ne la fasse pas répéter, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Rusard qui tournait le coin du couloir avant que le tableau ne se referme sur elle. La jeune fille respira bruyamment durant un instant.

Quand elle eut reprit son souffle, elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant la moindre présence humaine dans la salle commune, mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : réveiller ses amis ! La fille de fumée lui avait dit qu'une amie sera la prochaine. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Hermione, Lily n'était pas son amie, mais sa mère. Elle monta les marches du dortoir des garçons aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller des personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'être. Arrivée dans la chambre de son frère, son père et ses amis, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle s'approcha du lit de Harry et le réveilla doucement.

\- Harry... Harry, debout ! Harry, je crois que Hermione est en danger !

\- Quoi ? Je suis dormir ! dit-il dans un anglais approximatif.

Sumer le poussa alors brusquement de son lit, mais Harry tomba dans un bruit sourd qui réveilla Remus, et à moitié Sirius. James, lui, dormait toujours à poing fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sumer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille poussa son frère pour qu'il se relève, ignorant cruellement son parrain. Ce-dernier se leva à son tour de son lit et aida Harry à se levé, celui-ci dormant encore à moitié.

\- Sumer ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend de pousser ton frère hors de son lit de cette manière ?

\- Hermione est en danger Remus ! Elle m'a enlevée et amenée au troisième étage - celui où ils avaient caché la pierre tu te rappelles Harry, en première année - et elle m'a dit "une amie sera la prochaine". Il faut faire quelque chose ! En parler à Dumbledore ou quelque chose comme ça ! Remus crois-moi... s'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Ou du moins pas au point d'inventer un truc pareil !

\- D'accord, viens, on va le voir alors ! Harry, tu nous accompagne ?

\- Si quelqu'un daignait me dire où on va et de qui on parle, alors oui !

\- On parle de la fumée grise qui à enlevé Malefoy, et qui vient de me dire qu'une amie sera la prochaine à disparaître ! Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Oui... tu penses que c'est Hermione, mais pourquoi pas Lily ?

\- Parce qu'elle est notre mère ! Aller ! Je n'aime pas savoir Hermione seule ainsi, je vais aller la chercher ! dit alors Sumer en courant hors de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea dans son dortoir et écarta les rideaux du lit de son amie. Elle dormait paisiblement, ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos à ce moment là. Sumer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione et la secoua pour la faire émerger. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas le moins du monde, chose étrange car elle avait un sommeil aussi léger que celui de Harry était profond. Réitérant son geste, Sumer paru cependant plus distante. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. La blonde prit alors la décision de retourner son amie sur le dos. A cet instant, Sumer écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une de ses mains contre sa bouche. Devant elle, Hermione semblait être revenue à la fin de sa deuxième année, celle durant laquelle elle avait été pétrifié par le Basilic qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sumer tourna les talons et redescendit calmement dans la salle commune où l'attendaient Harry, Remus et Sirius qui avait fini par se lever après les départ de ses amis.

\- Alors ? Elle vient aussi ?

\- C'est trop tard ! chuchota Sumer en regardant par terre.

\- Quoi "trop tard" ?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée ! Elle est dans son lit et elle a exactement le regard vide d'il y a six ans ! Harry, cette chose nous attaque même dans nos dortoirs ! Elle nous attaque même quand nous sommes sans défense ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle commence ainsi, il n'y aura bientôt plus qu'un climat de terreur à Poudlard, comme quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et que le Basilic sévissait ! paniqua t-elle tandis que Remus et Sirius ne comprenaient rien à son histoire de chambre et de basilic.

\- Sumer... basilic, ce n'est pas le nom d'une épice ? demanda innocemment Sirius en jetant un regard à Remus qui secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Sirius, un Basilic, c'est un serpent géant ! Sombre idiot !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'une telle façon Lunard !

\- LES GARS, ONT EST UN PEU EN ÉTAT DE PANIQUE ! s'écria Sumer avant de recevoir une tape sur le bras de la part de son frère.

\- Sumer, tu te calmes, et tu m'écoute d'accord ? D'abord, arrête de hurler comme ça, tu va réveiller tout le château ! Ensuite je vais allé chercher Mrs Pomfresh, toi tu retournes auprès de Hermione et tu ne la quitte pas des yeux ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse comme Malefoy !

La jeune fille arrêta de paniquer et retourna vers son dortoir. Soudain, elle fut prise par un mal de tête atroce, digne de ceux que lui donnait les visions de Voldemort. Elle se tint les tempes aussi fort que possible, mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'évanouit. Son frère, Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers elle. Harry la releva et la prit dans ses bras, Remus et Sirius le devancèrent et firent ouvrir le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils amenaient Sumer à l'infirmerie, oubliant que Hermione était là haut, dans son lit, sans défenses, encore plus vulnérable que les autres.

Elle marchait dans le noir. Rien. Elle ne voyait strictement rien. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle marchait, encore et encore. Puis elle la vit. La lumière, là, devant elle. Elle courut. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus la lumière s'éloignait. Hermione ! Elle venait d'apercevoir Hermione dans la lumière, mais elle était si loin. Comment pouvait-elle la rejoindre ? "Aide-moi" lui lança son amie. "Aide-moi Sumer, cette chose... Aide-moi !". "Je dois l'aider !". Puis tout tourna autour d'elle. La lumière disparu, et Hermione avec. "Je dois l'aider !" se répéta Sumer. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Finit ! Plus de Hermione, plus de lumière. Plus que le noir. Ce qu'elle détestait le noir ! Hermione avait besoin d'aide...

Sumer se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Son frère se tenait près d'elle, sa main enserrant la sienne. La jeune fille essaya de s'asseoir mais il l'obligea à rester couchée. Sumer, protestant, se mit malgré tout assise dans le lit. Elle se rendit alors compte que les Maraudeurs étaient là aussi, tous les trois et Lily aussi. Les regardants un à un, elle comprit que quelque chose allait mal.

\- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Hermione ?

\- Elle... elle a disparu ! McGonagall est allée dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et elle a trouvé le lit vide. Hermione n'y était plus, mais McGonagall à trouvé de la poudre grise sur l'oreiller. expliqua Sirius.

\- Hermione... je l'ai vue ! Quand je me suis évanouie, je l'ai vue, j'étais dans le noir et elle était dans la lumière, et elle me demandait de l'aider !

\- Sumer, tu sais que tu es restée inconsciente deux jours ? On commençaient à avoir peur nous tu sais ?

\- Deux... deux jours ? Mais... et Ron, il l'a prit comment ? Je veux dire... sa petite amie à quand même disparu ! s'inquiéta Sumer.

Les quatre garçons et la jeune rousse tournèrent la tête vers l'autre côté du lit de la "malade" et la jeune fille finit par suivre leurs regards. Elle remarqua aussitôt son ami roux qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté.

\- Il s'est évanoui quand il a apprit, donna pour expliquation Remus.

\- Il s'est... évanoui ? demanda Sumer, ayant du mal à y croire.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, en signe d'affirmation. La jeune fille se laissa retomber dans son lit, portant ses mains à son visage. Elle prononça des insultes qui lui étaient directement adressées mais personne ne les entendit. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à son ami qui était toujours allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Elle aurait du pouvoir protéger Hermione en restant auprès d'elle, ou en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit sous surveillance avant de la quitter. Et Ron ne se serait jamais évanoui.

Sumer sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Elle s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pu protéger ses amis. Ron n'était toujours pas réveillé. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il reste encore dans son "coma", et que sa soeur ne fasse une dépression. De leurs côtés, Lily et les Maraudeurs avaient eux aussi leur problème mensuel. Remus venait en effet de rentrer dans la phase de la pleine lune. Il commençait vraiment à être fatiguer tout le temps, et à changer de comportement. Il devenait de plus en plus irritable et de moins en moins sociable.

Vint le matin du jour tant redouté par Remus qui arrivait tous les mois depuis douze ans maintenant. Le jeune homme et ses deux amis avaient préparé la Cabane Hurlante la nuit précédente et étaient fin prêt pour la transformation. Mais c'était sans compter leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui mit une retenue à James et à Sirius pour avoir piégé les affaires de Rogues. Ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau du professeur le soir même, de huit à dix heures. Les deux garçons avaient tout fait pour changer le jour de la retenue, mais ils ne pourraient pas donner d'explications plausibles sans dévoilé leurs secrets. Remus devra subir une fois de plus une pleine lune seul.


	7. Chapter 7

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Remus. Il y avait maintenant deux ans que ses amis l'aidaient lors de ses transformations, il s'était habitué à les avoir auprès de lui. Passé de nouveau une nuit de pleine lune sans eux était impensable pour lui. James et Sirius avaient passés près de vingt minutes à harceler leur prof de DCFM pour qu'il déplace leur retenue, sans succès. Ils y étaient mêmes retournés peu avant leur punition, vers dix-huit heure, mais il n'avaient réussit à obtenir qu'une deuxième soirée pour avoir "importuné leur professeur pendant qu'il prenait son bain". Sirius et James avaient passés le reste de leur temps libre à s'excuser auprès de leur ami pour le laisser tout seul durant cette terrible nuit. Ils savaient que sans eux, Remus s'infligerait à coup sûr des blessures horribles et douloureuses. Mais le loup-garou ne leur en voulait pas, même si c'était de leur faute s'ils avaient été punis. Le soleil était toujours là à 19h45, et Remus avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc avant de rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Il demanda si quelqu'un voulait venir, et Sumer répondit présente. Ron était toujours à l'infirmerie et Harry était à ses côtés.

Voilà alors Sumer et Remus dehors, sous le ciel qui devenait sombre. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait maintenant se rendre dans sa cachette, mais la compagnie de la jeune fille lui donnait du baume au coeur. Elle était redevenue souriante à son contact, et ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir de nouveau pleine de joie. Quand il remarqua que le soleil avait disparu, il paniqua. Il devait maintenant rejeter la jeune fille et partir se cacher, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser en l'abandonnant. Il ignorait cependant qu'elle était au courant pour sa vrai nature. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle fixait le ciel.

\- Remus... tu devrais peut-être te rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante ! souffla t-elle.

\- Tu... pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là-bas ? Tu veux que je... je... que je me fasse attaquer par les fantômes ? demanda t-il, mal à l'aise, tentant de savoir pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

\- Remus, ne fait pas l'idiot, rigola Sumer, je connais ton secret, n'oublie pas d'où je viens !  
Remus se sentit rougir. Qu'il est bête ! Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant ! Il est son parrain, elle vient du futur. En plus, il se souvint qu'elle en avait parler au début de l'année.

\- Bien... j'y vais alors ! Au revoir Sumer !

\- Tu n'es pas fou ? Je t'accompagne imbécile ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! dit-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu ne risquerais quand même pas ta vie pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Allez, viens ! Sinon tu risques une fois de plus de te transformer ici !

\- Une fois de plus ?

Sumer se stoppa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, sourit, passa sa main derrière sa tête, se retourna et regarda son parrain.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais transformé ici ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Heu... si...

\- Alors ? Viens vite, je vais immobilisé l'arbre.

Elle se positionna devant le Saule Cogneur et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

\- Immobilus ! incanta t-elle

L'arbre s'immobilisa immédiatement et ils purent passer dans le tunnel secret. Remus se sentit tout à coup coupable d'entrainer Sumer avec lui. Si jamais elle ne partait pas avant qu'il ne se transforme, elle allait en baver. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire merci et de rentrer au château maintenant, que tout ira bien pour lui, mais l'idée d'être seul encore une fois lui faisait peur ! Il était tellement content d'avoir James et Sirius, et avant Peter, avec lui, pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, qu'il était trop lâche pour dire à Sumer de s'en aller.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, sous la trappe. Ce fut lui qui la souleva, et il aida Sumer à monter après lui. Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier qui menait à la chambre dans laquelle il se transformait chaque mois. Là, Remus prit son courage à deux mains :

\- Sumer... va t-en maintenant ! Si tu restes, tu risque de te faire tuée, ou pire : tu risque de devenir un loup-garou à ton tour !

\- Remus, il est hors de question que je te laisse cette nuit, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à demain matin. Tu ne seras pas tout seul ! J'ai vu, dans le futur, ce que tu t'infligeais quand tu étais seul les nuits de pleine lune... c'est horrible ! Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Regarde par la fenêtre, la lune est sortie. Tu vas bientôt te transformé ! Regarde, ça commence !  
En effet, les pupilles de Remus venaient de se dilater et devenaient peu à peu jaunes. Ses doigts gonflèrent et ses ongles s'allongèrent. Ses pieds devinrent des pattes longues et fines, ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Ses cheveux rétrécirent sur son crâne et bientôt, un loup-garou se tint devant Sumer. Celle-ci lui sourit et peu à peu, elle aussi se transforma. Elle devint une magnifique louve au pelage presque doré. Son poil semblait soyeux et ses yeux brillaient sous la faible lumière lunaire qui pénétrait la pièce. Le loup-garou eu l'air étonné. Mais il hurla comme le font les loups. L'animagus de Sumer fit de même. Les deux loups sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante et se rendirent sur le bord du lac. Ils le longèrent, et très vite, une course commença entre eux deux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de meneur. Tout deux étaient à la même hauteur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à avoir fait le tour complet. Ce fut Lunard qui gagna, Sumer s'étant joliment glandée sur une pierre, et ayant finit dans le lac. La louve remonta sur la rive et voyant la lueur de malice dans les yeux de Lunard. Elle se secoua et trempa le loup-garou au passage, comme pour se "venger" de son hilarité. Le loup se secoua à sont tour et il s'en alla dans la forêt, disparaissant dans sa pénombre. Sumer tenta de le suivre, mais elle l'avait perdu de vue avant même de commencer à courir derrière lui.  
La louve commença à paniquer. Elle avait perdu la trace d'un loup-garou ! Elle avait perdu sa trace ! Elle avait détruit Voldemort, et elle n'était même pas capable de suivre son loup-garou de parrain ! Elle tourna sur elle-même, humant l'air pour sentir l'odeur de Remus, mais malgré son odorat développé, elle ne sentit rien. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait pas l'odeur de son parrain... pas au point de la reconnaitre au milieu d'autres parfums de la forêt.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où il provenait, mais la lune venait d'être cachée par d'épais nuages et sa lumière n'éclairait plus la forêt. Sumer tenta alors d'utiliser la faculté qu'avait les loups à voir dans la nuit. Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'origine du bruit avait disparu. Pire, il s'était déplacé sur son côté droit. Mais la chose était trop rapide. C'est là que Sumer comprit. Ah il voulait se moquer d'elle hein ! Il voulait lui faire peur... il allait s'en mordre les doigts... ou les pattes. En attendant... même si elle ne savait sûrement pas se venger cette nuit, elle le ferait tôt ou tard.  
C'est alors qu'il lui bondit dessus. Ils roulèrent dans la pente qui se trouvait derrière eux et atterrirent dans le lac... une fois de plus pour Sumer. Quand ils en sortirent, malgré leur épaisse fourrure, la fraîcheur de la nuit les saisit et ils se mirent à grelotter. Se secouant, ils retournèrent en direction de la Cabane Hurlante où ils seraient plus au chaud que là, dehors, près du lac où ils risquaient de tomber pour la énième fois. Arrivés à mi-chemin, Lunard bouscula la louve et celle-ci lui rendit son geste.

A ce moment précis, un bruit se fit entendre près du Saule Cogneur où ils se trouvaient. C'était un bruit de pas. Les deux loups se cachèrent derrière un arbre et ils aperçurent alors un homme debout près l'arbre. Il semblait vouloir passé le passage. Voyant que leur cachette risquait d'être compromise, Lunard cria à la nuit. L'homme se retourna aussi vite que l'éclaire, et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait effrayé vu la posture qu'il adoptait. Mais la lune, toujours cachée, ne l'éclairait pas assez pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Une nouvelle fois, Lunard émit le son des loups-garou et l'inconnu préféra s'en aller. Sumer et Lupin se mirent alors à courir en direction de leur refuge de pleine lune.

Là, quand la nuit fut finie, Remus reprit son apparence humaine dans la chambre où ses amis avaient déposé de nouveaux vêtements, tandis que Sumer se trouvait dans une pièce qui était au paravant une salle de bain. Ils rentrèrent ensembles au château où les élèves allaient faire la grasse matinée le jour se levant étant le dimanche. Ils montèrent se coucher pour les deux heures qui leurs restaient.


End file.
